Lighting or illumination is the application of light to achieve an aesthetic or practical effect. Lighting can include the use of both natural light, and artificial light provided by artificial light sources, such as lamps and light fixtures. Artificial lighting is most commonly provided today by electric lights.
There are a wide variety of electric lights. Some electric lights are designed for use indoor settings, while other forms of electric lights are designed for use in outdoor settings, such as in landscaping. Electric lights for use in outdoor settings, such as in landscaping, are typically engineered to withstand environmental influences, such as moisture, water, debris, and the like. Because outdoor electric lights must be engineered to withstand environmental influences, they are often expensive and difficult to engineer and construct. Accordingly, what is needed is a light fixture assembly that equally useful in indoor and outdoor settings that is inexpensive, easy to construct, rugged, and useful in a wide variety of lighting applications.